disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
The Three Caballeros (canción)
"The Three Caballeros" (Los Tres Caballeros en español) es una canción de la película de 1944 del mismo nombre. Esta canción fue incluida en las cintas de VHS Disney Sing Along Songs: Heigh-Ho y en Disney Sing Along Songs: Collection of All Time Favorite: The Early Years. Una versión corta de la canción servirá como canción temática para la serie de televisión Legend of the Three Caballeros. Trasfondo Es cantada por Panchito Pistolas, José Carioca y el Pato Donald después de que José y Donald conocen a Panchito por primera vez. Fuera de la película, la canción se presentó en la atracción de EPCOT Gran Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros, con algunos pequeños cambios. Donald, José y Panchito también lo cantaron nuevamente en la historia cómica de Don Rosa, The Three Caballeros Ride Again. El ritmo y las líneas finales se basan en Ay Jalisco No Te Rajes, una canción popular mexicana. Letra Español= Panchito: Somos los tres charros Los tres caballeros Y nadie es igual a nosotros Felices amigos Siempre vamos juntos Donde va el primero Van siempre los otros Tres felices cuates Que portan sarapes Bajo galoneados sombreros Valientes brillamos Como brilla un peso Donald: ¿Quién dice? José y Panchito: ¡Nosotros! Los tres caballeros Todos: ¡Aaaaaaay! Panchito: Nos guían las estrellas Con nuestras guitarras No vamos así Cantando y bailando La samba y caramba José: ¿Y qué es "Ay caramba"? Panchito: Pues hombre, no sé Todos: ¡Aaaaaay! Panchito: Con rayos y centellas Vamos siempre unidos Como abeja y miel Aunque somos cuates Viendo una sonrisa De mujer que hechiza José y Panchito: ¡Cada uno para él! Panchito: ¡Ay, Jalisco no te rajes! Me sale del alma Gritar con color Abrir todo el pecho Pa' echar este grito ¡Qué lindo es Jalisco! Palabra de honoooor |-|Inglés= Panchito: We're three caballeros Three gay caballeros They say we are birds of a feather We're happy amigos No matter where he goes The one, two, and three goes We're always together We're three happy chappies With snappy serapes You'll find us beneath our sombreros We're brave and we'll stay so We're bright as a peso Donald: Who says so? José y Panchito: We say so! The three caballeros Todos: Ohhhh! Panchito: We have the stars to guide us Guitars here beside us To play as we go We sing and we samba We shout, ¡Ay caramba! José: What means "Ay caramba"? Panchito: Oh, yes, I don't know Todos: Ohhhh! Panchito: Through fair and stormy weather We stand close together Like books on a shelf And pals though we may be When some Latin baby Says yes, no, or maybe José y Panchito: Each man is for himself! Panchito: ¡Ay, Jalisco no te rajes! Me sale del alma Gritar con color Abrir todo el pecho Pa' echar este grito ¡Qué lindo es Jalisco! Palabra de honooooor |-|Créditos de inicio= Tres felices cuates Que portan sarapes Bajo galoneados sombreros Valientes brillamos Como brilla un peso ¿Quién dice? Nosotros los tres caballeros Oh, con rayos y centellas Seremos unidos De aquí hasta el fin Tres buenos hermanos Del lugar que vengas Los tres caballeros ¡Iremos a tí! |-|Legend of the Three Caballeros= We're three caballeros Three brave caballeros They say we are birds of a feather We're happy amigos No matter where he goes The one, two, and three goes We're always together The three caballeros Vídeos Legend Of The Three Caballeros Intro DuckTales - The Three Caballeros SONG Curiosidades * En inglés, una de las palabras de la letra es "gay" la cual fue censurada en versiones posteriores de la canción, debido al significado popular que se le dio a esta palabra que antes significaba "alegre". Sin embargo, no se censuró en la atracción Gran Fiesta Tour. * Durante la línea "Nos guian las estrellas", tanto Panchito como José mueven la boca, pero solo Panchito está cantando. * Ward Kimball animó la mayoría de escena de la canción, incluyendo la entrada de Panchito, mientras Fred Moore animó las tomas en solo de José, incluyendo ambas tomas en donde usa su sombrilla como trombón y cuando pregunta "¿Y qué es ay caramba?" Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones tontas Categoría:Canciones de Héroes/Héroinas Categoría:Canciones en videos de Disney Sing Along Songs Categoría:Canciones de Inicio Categoría:Canciones de cierre Categoría:The Three Caballeros Categoría:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Categoría:Canciones con letras alternas Categoría:Canciones de Intro Categoría:Canciones Destacadas Categoría:Temas Principales Categoría:Canciones de atracciones de parques